Waiting For You
by cloud3024
Summary: Leeteuk begitu merindukan namjachingunya -Heechul. / Bad Summary / HeeTeuk / BL / Oneshoot gagal / Fic for JaeRinKyu


**Waiting For You.**

**Warnings:**

Out of Characters, BL/Shounen Ai – **(**Male**x**Male**), **Abal, Un-official pair.

**A/N:**

Ingat ini Un-official pair jika tidak suka silakan klik tanda silang (X) pada pojok kanan atas. Dan jangan pernah bash pairing!

**Pair: HeeTeuk**

* * *

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

~Happy Reading ~

* * *

Leeteuk mendesah ketika dia melihat jadwal yang sedang di pegangnya._ Lelah_. Semenjak mereka melakukan comeback album ke enam. Jadwal mereka semakin padat, tidak ada waktu istirahat. Di tambah lagi seorang namja yang menganggu pikiran dan hatinya setiap detik.

Dia menutup matanya dan berpikir tentang namja yang akan di tunggunya untuk kembali bergabung dengan Super Junior ketika selesai menjalani wajib militer.

"Chulie-ah…" Dia membayangkan Heechul yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Segera dia memalingkan mukanya, menghela nafas. Dia berharap waktu dapat bergerak cepat, sehingga dia dapat menemui namjachingunya tersebut. Sambil mendesah lagi, dia melihat jam. Betapa waktu berjalan sangat lama.

"Aku merindukan mu."

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di camp wajib militer. Tampak namja cantik yang sedang semangat menjalani aktifitasnya. Ketika waktu istirahat tiba dia segera menuju ke kamarnya. Dia mengambil sebuah foto yang dia simpan di meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya. Dipandanginya foto tersebut dengan penuh cinta.

"Tunggu aku, Teukie-Hyung" desahnya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah melihat foto tersebut Heechul bergegas keluar ke ruang makan. Dia mendesah, biasanya ketika dia masih tinggal di dorm. Dia pasti akan menyuapi Leeteuk saat mereka makan.

"Aku selesai" ucapnya lalu bangkit dan pergi keluar.

Heechul melemparkan badannya ke tempat tidur, berharap dia bisa tidur lebih cepat.

"9 ..." gumam Heechul saat dia melihat jam.

Dia menutup mata dan berharap dia akan bermimpi tentang namjachingunya, dan mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri besok akan menjadi hari lebih dekat untuk bertemu dengan Leeteuk. Sebelum dia dapat tertidur dering di handphonenya membuat dia kembali menegakkan badannya.

"Selamat malam," bisik Leeteuk lembut melalui telepon, ketika Heechul mengangkat teleponnya.

Heechul tersenyum ketika akhirnya dia bisa mendengar suara namjachingunya. Dengan mata berat dia melirik jam di samping.

"Sudah hampir tengah malam.." bisiknya yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Terdengar gumaman penasaran dari seberang.

"Tidak" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil yang diyakininya bahwa Leeteuk bisa merasakannya.

Suara merdu Leeteuk seperti lagu pengantar tidur, dan dia merasa semakin mengantuk namun dia bertekad untuk tetap terjaga demi namjachingunya.

"Chulie-ah, kau harus tidur sekarang, oke?" Leeteuk berbisik lembut dan mata Heechul berubah sedih. Dia menggeram pelan sebagai tanda tidak mau.

"Kau sudah bekerja sangat keras, pergi beristirahat dan aku akan meneleponmu lain kali, oke?." Ucap Leeteuk lembut.

"Tapi-" suara rendah Heechul terpotong karena ucapan Leeteuk "Tidak, Chulie-ah, kau perlu tidur."

Heechul merengek protes yang diikuti oleh tawa dari Leeteuk.

"Saranghae, Chulie-ah."

"Nado, Saranghae, Teukie-hyung" Heechul tersenyum dan pipi Leeteuk merona merah.

"Aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi padaku?" pinta Heechul dengan mata tertutup sambil tersenyum. Dia menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya, dan membayangkan Leeteuk duduk di sana, memeluk ke dadanya.

_Neoege haji motan maldeuri nun gameumyeon jakku tteoolla__  
__Gieogeul dameunchaero meomchwodun naui sarang, neoreul saenggakhae__Gyeote dugo banghwanghaetdeon naldeureul huhoehago isseo__  
__Naui jinsimi deulliji annni__Neoreul gidaryeo sesangi kkeutnal ttaekkaji__  
__Neol gidaryeo unmyeongi mageul geu sungankkaji__  
__Ijen naega neoege modu jul su inneunde__  
__Naegero dagaol su eomni sojunghan nae saram__Hamkke han gieokdeureul jiugo amu ildo eopdeon geotcheoreom__  
__Moreunda mareul haedo gaseumi neoreul meonjeo arabojanha__Neowa bonaen sigandeuri neomaneul gidarigo isseo__  
__Majimak sarang neo hanainde__Neoreul gidaryeo sesangi kkeutnal ttaekkaji__  
__Neol gidaryeo unmyeongi mageul geu sungankkaji__  
__Ijen naega neoege modu jul su inneunde__  
__Naegero dagaol su eomni sojunghan nae saram__Hollo ijeul sudo bakkul sudo eomneun i sarang__  
__Neoui binjarie nameun honjatmal__  
__Naui gyeote itdeon neoui soneul japji motan geotcheoreom__  
__Dasin neoreul nochi anheul tenikkan__**Bogo sipeotdeon bogo sipeotdeon maeumi neomu keojyeoseo__  
__Neoreul hyanghan balgeoreum neuryeo jigo itjiman__  
__Cheoeum mannan geotcheoreom neoreul saranghal geoya__  
__Meomchwoitdeon naui gaseume huhoe eomneun sarangeul… _

Leeteuk menyanyikan lagu Waiting For You milik Yesung.

"Cepat kembali, Chulie-ah." Ucapnya yang dibalas oleh suara dengkuran halus dari seberang, dia tersenyum.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu."

.

.

"Selamat siang."

Heechul tersenyum saat mendengar sapaan lembut dari Leeteuk di telepon, Heechul menaruh telepon diantara bahu dan wajahnya ketika dia membuka salah satu kancing di seragamnya.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh member lain, Hyung?" tanyanya.

"Seperti biasa, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun bertengkar. Entah apa kali ini masalahnya." Ucap Leeteuk kesal.

Heechul yang mendengarnya tertawa.

"Aku rindu tawamu." Ucap Leeteuk lirih. Dan Heechul menatap sedih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?" tanya Leeteuk dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras takut Heechul tidak bisa mendengar suaranya karena suasana yang semakin gaduh di luar.

"Aku –" ucapan Heechul terpotong dengan suara benda yang jatuh cukup keras.

"Chulie-ah, Mianhae. Aku harus membereskan mereka dulu" ucap Leeteuk lalu segera mematikan handphonenya tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Heechul terlebih dahulu.

Heechul menatap handphonenya dengan sedih.

"Aku merindukanmu.." ucapnya sedih lalu melempar handphone yang tak berdosa tersebut ke tempat tidur.

.

.

" Kalian berdua membuat Leeteuk hyung-sedih." Ucap Donghae kesal, kilatan kemarahan di mata Kyuhyun melunak berganti dengan rasa bersalah.

"Sekarang Leeteuk-hyung tidak dapat berbicara dengan Heechul-hyung, dan harus membersihkan kekacauan yang kalian buat." Ucap Shindong.

Eunhyuk melirik Leeteuk, yang sedang sibuk membersihkan kekacauan yang telah dibuat olehnya dan Kyuhyun.

"Ini semua salahmu!" Kyuhyun merajuk, dan Eunhyuk ternganga tak percaya pada magnaenya.

"Aku hanya berharap Heechul cepat kembali, Leeteuk hyung sudah benar-benar depresi tanpa dia, menghadapi kelakuan kalian." Ucap Sungmin dan semua orang mengangguk serempak.

.

.

Leeteuk melihat jam ketika dia mendengarkan pembicaraan Heechul mengenai kehidupannya selama menjalani wajib militer.

"Aku ingin melihat dirimu secara langsung saat itu.." bisik Leeteuk lembut dan Heechul mendengarnya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak." Ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, menyisakkan keheningan yang sangat menyesakkan dada.

"Aku akan pulang 3 hari lagi, aku mendapat libur selama 2 hari." Bisik Heechul.

"3 hari lagi…" Heechul menarik nafas "Tunggu aku, ne?"

Leeteuk tersenyum

"Aku pasti akan selalu menunggumu, Chulie-ah."

"Hyung, ada telepon dari Kang Sora." Teriak Donghae dari luar kamar.

"Kang Sora?" tanya Heechul dengan tajam.

"Kau lupa? Istriku di WGM." Goda Leeteuk dengan menekankan kata 'Istri'.

"Ketika aku pulang nanti, aku tidak mau kau mengikuti WGM bodoh itu. Kau hanya milikku!"

"Ne, Mr. Possesive." Leeteuk menyunggingkan senyum bahagia di bibirnya. Dia telah berhasil memancing amarah Heechul.

Dia meletakkan telepon dan menuju ke mejanya, dan tersenyum pada foto Heechul dengan dirinya. Dipegangnya, dia tersenyum lembut sambil membelai wajah Heechul pada foto tersebut.

"3 hari lagi ..."

.

.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, kenapa waktu berjalan sangat lama." Gumam Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tersenyum ketika matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Dia semakin gelisah menanti Heechul. Leeteuk menunggu di ruang tamu dorm bersama member lain.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, tepatnya di depan camp wajib militer seorang namja cantik tampak bersemangat, senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Dan waktu semakin berlalu, semakin berkurang untuk mereka akhirnya dapat bertemu, keduanya merasa hati mereka penuh dengan kegembiraan dan kebahagiaan.

Heechul turun dari mobil yang mengantarnya ke dorm, dan mengambil tas yang di bawanya.

Leeteuk yang mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat segera melangkah ke pintu untuk melihat apakah benar namjachingunya yang datang.

Leeteuk tersenyum ketika melihat namjachingunya sudah berada di depannya, di peluknya dengan erat kekasih yang sangat dirindukannya seolah tak ingin melepasnya, Heechul pun membalas dengan sama erat.

Heechul melepas pelukannya dan segera mencium bibir kekasihnya._ Manis_. Rasa yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Heechul melepas ciumannya. "Saranghae"

Leeteuk tersenyum dengan pipi merona .

"Nado." Dan Heechul sungguh tak tahan dengan bibir yang menjadi candu baginya itu, kembali di ciumnya bibir Leeteuk dengan lembut menyalurkan segala rasa rindu yang selama ini menghantuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

A/N:

Untuk **JaeRinKyu**, gimana? Udah senang ?

Hope u like it :)

Mianhae, eonni baru buat sekarang.

* * *

Dan Terima kasih untuk readers yang telah me-review ff saya yang sebelumnya.

* * *

Gamshamnida ^^

**Cloud3024**


End file.
